


Strange things did happen here

by TylahJayne



Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Death, M/M, Shit Hits The Fan, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylahJayne/pseuds/TylahJayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an AU set in the mid 1800’s or so. So please ignore the inconsistencies with the time period.</p><p>I was really into the idea at the start, but I sorta fell out of love with it half way through writing. So sorry about that. I did finish it tho.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strange things did happen here

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU set in the mid 1800’s or so. So please ignore the inconsistencies with the time period.
> 
> I was really into the idea at the start, but I sorta fell out of love with it half way through writing. So sorry about that. I did finish it tho.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

[Tom’s POV]

They were dead, murdered. In their own homes, Tucker and Sonja, James. All dead, no one knows who did it. Everyone thinks I did it. No matter how many times Jordan and I had tried to convince them that I hadn’t done it, but no one believed us.

No one believed me. I didn’t do it, I really hadn’t. Those people were my friends, I loved them. They were my family, but still people believed that I had done it. Jordan wasn’t coping, he had just lost everything in his life. And he was about to lose me aswell. I was being tried for murder, and unless someone came forward and admitted to killing them, I would be executed.

I couldn’t think of way out of it, and neither could Jordan. He was a mess, crying and pacing. I was more in shock than anything else. I would be tried and hung for murders I didn’t commit. I didn’t know what evidence they had, but it must have been enough to think it was me. I didn’t know how.

I didn’t want to die, but I didn’t know what I could say that would save me. I couldn’t involve Jordan in this, or he might be hanged as well.

The trial was tomorrow, and after that. I would most likely be a dead man walking.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

[Tom’s POV]

It happened. All the evidence they had pointed straight at me, and there was no saving me. Anything I said was twisted and nothing helped. Half the evidence they presented was obviously false, but they didn’t care.

I could hear Jordan crying, it was soft. People were trying to comfort him, but it didn’t work. He just kept on crying, he would stop. I understood, he was about to lose me. He always lost the people he loved. And it was happening again.

I was sentenced to die. My fate decided by evidence that didn’t match up, and someone who wanted me dead. I was dragged out of the courthouse and the town followed.

We approached the Hanging tree, the place where all hangings were performed. We didn’t have a fancy hanging post, it was just a simple platform underneath a tree.

I was given time for my last goodbyes, just to the side of the platform. Jordan sobbed into my chest, telling me that he loved me and that he knew I didn’t do it. That I was innocent. In return i told him that I loved him back and that everything would be alright. That things would be okay.

Just as the herald approached, I told him to run, so he wouldn’t have to see me hanged. He refused and gave me one last kiss before I was dragged up the platform.

The noose was prepared, and my head slipped into it. I stared into Jordan’s eyes as I waited for my body to drop, and for it to be all over me.

I felt the drop for only a few seconds, then it all went black.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run,  
So we’d both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Wear a necklace of rope,  
Side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

[Jordan’s POV]

I couldn’t handle this, I screamed as he dropped. I screamed and sobbed. I didn’t understand. Who had this much hate for him, that they had to set him up. I watched as he just hung there. Lifeless.

Everyone left, some offering condolences. Most just leaving with no expression on their face. I didn’t leave, I just cried. He was gone, everyone was gone. They all left me. All alone.

They left his body hanging, like they always did for major crimes. It would stay there for a few days, possibly less, maybe more. I was heartbroken, he tried to hard to fight for himself, but no one listened. I guess what he said about our system being corrupt was right.

There was no doubt in my mind that they only convicted him because they needed someone to blame, to ease people’s minds. I wasn’t eased, I knew that there was someone out there who killed my friends and got away with it.

I didn’t want to leave, to leave him. But I had to. There was things that needed to be done. I felt numb now, now that he was gone. He was my everything.

It didn’t leave my mind, the image of him dropped and the crack as his neck broke. He hadn’t screamed, or even made a noise. He was there one second, and the next he wasn’t.

I imagined me in his place, I wondered if it would hurt, or if it was painless. I couldn’t concentrate, everything reminded me of him. I wanted to join him, I had nothing left to live for. So why not.

It was dark at midnight, I carried a stool on my hip as I began my walk to the tree. I knew that he would still be hanging there.

Soon I would be too.


End file.
